


Equilbrium

by lusium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... if that ever happens that is, BittyBones, More tags to be added, This is fluff, This is like 99 percent fluff, and 1 percent angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusium/pseuds/lusium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here to visit a special someone again Ebony?” The rabbit asked, having gotten used to her lingering in the center over the past week.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Ebony purred, her tail flicking excitedly before pausing, “I-if he’s still here that is-”</p>
<p>“He’s still here, right where he always is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilbrium

The crowded adoption center, on any other day would’ve brought a tremor to her hands, a defensive sweep to her tail and suspicion to the forefront of her mind. But, not today. Having finally caught up on her weekly horn filing, and trimming her claws to blunt, rounded edges, Ebony was finally feeling presentable enough to be in a group larger than herself. However, as she found herself lingering at the front door, the monster noticed that perhaps the crowd inside the center was simply  _ too  _ dense for her to be comfortable… even today.

_‘No, Ebony you’re not a pup anymore. You’re an_ ** _adult_** _who has to do adult things. Just- act normal, and nobody’ll look at you…’_

Her tail flicked briefly with her mental struggle, as she sucked in a breath, and gathered her wits. Finally pushing the door open with a little jingle of bells signalling the front door being opened. At the sound, a few of those who were ‘simply browsing’ glanced over, though quickly returned to their own business. Though Ebony missed the odd look as childish wonder resonated from her soul.

No matter how many times she would enter the center, the sheer amount of  _ colors _ that decorated the walls in swooping designs, even the singing sounds of joyous laughter as bitties tumbled around in their playpen and interacting with each other. All of it brought a feeling of  _ peace _ to her soul, made her remember the carefree days of simply being a child and doing whatever she could think of.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind as her conscious poked her back into the present, the Monster padded forward with a comfortable familiarity. A small wave being directed at the owner of the adoption center as she approached the desk.

“Here to visit a special someone again Ebony?” The rabbit asked, having gotten used to her lingering in the center over the past week.

“Yeah!” Ebony purred, her tail flicking excitedly before pausing, “I-if he’s still here that is-”

“He’s still here, right where he always is.”

Nodding quickly to the Rabbit’s words, Ebony swiftly picked her way across the center to kneel beside the wall of the playpen, her eyes seeming to glow with happiness as the familiar form of the little bitty shuffled into her view, though her smile quickly fell as a throb of sympathy pulsed through her soul.  _ Everytime _ she’d stopped by, the little Edgy had been either in timeout, or simply watching everything from a little ledge in the play castle.

The meaning of her visit rang in her head again as the smile returned with a purpose. Simply lowering her hand slowly to the ground to begin the customary stand off between her hand and the bitty as he debated between biting the offered hand immediately or lulling her into a sense of security and  _ then _ biting.

“Hey little buddy-” The Edgy growled at her, the sound bringing a smile to her face.  _ There he was. _ “Been good today? Because if you have, then I have a  _ surprise for you~ _ ” Oh, apparently he’d made up his mind at the mention of a surprise. Simply climbing into her hand after a moment of intense staring at her palm that honestly made Ebony wonder if he was trying to figure out the best place to bite where she hadn’t already built up a tolerance.

“I’ll take your glaring as you’ve been a good boy, since you weren’t in time out when I got here… So, I’ll tell you what your surprise is!” Ebony hummed, forcing herself to stifle her laughter as an intrigued look flashed across the bitty’s face before immediately disappearing back under the constantly annoyed mask.

“Are you ready to see your new home little guy?”

* * *

Filling out the adoption forms had been a breeze, though the little banter of a ‘blood contract’ had been a little too serious when a retaliating bite had smudged a little blood against her signature on the papers. Though she supposed that was simply the way she was suppose to sign away her soul to being a caretaker to such a… well… friendly wouldn’t quite be the word…. Destructive? Maybe? A  _ special _ bitty.

Which lead to her current predicament, trying to get the little Edgy out from under the couch before he hurt himself with it, by bargaining with him.

“Ea, come on out, please? You can go  _ anywhere else _ but under that couch and in the kitchen if I’m not in there. Free roam of the house!” She pleaded, her tail fluffing up in embarrassment at the situation. Not even five minutes out of his box and he already broke her fruit dish, tried to throw a glass of water to the floor, and had even somehow gotten her glasses stuck in the crevice between the couch cushions!

Honestly he was already acting like a very stubborn house cat.

Despite her attempt to bribe him out, Ea seemed to be perfectly content to sit under the couch. His arms crossed over the red hoodie he’d been wearing for as long as she’d known him. Discouraged, Ebony heaved a sigh of defeat. Sliding herself back out from under the couch to sit up on her knees.

“... Alright, if you’re just gonna stay under there then I guess that’s okay. Just don’t hurt yourself okay? I’ll be in the kitchen preparing dinner if you’re hungry.” Ebony sighed, rubbing a hand over her furry face and sending her glasses askew on her face. 

Pushing herself to her feet, Ebony padded into the kitchen, ears swiveling back slightly as the sound of bone-on-wood reached sensitive hearing. If that was how he wanted to be, then she supposed he could. It wouldn’t be long before he’d warm up to her again after all… or- at least she hoped that.

Shrugging the thought from her mind, Ebony simply set to pulling ingredients from the fridge. Occasionally catching glances of a curious skull peering around the floating island counter in the center of the kitchen before Ea would duck back out of her sight.

‘ _ Like I said, he’ll warm up to everything soon…. I hope’ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently discovered the [BittyBones AU](http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/) and upon seeing all the adorable little bitties. I found myself falling deep into the pit.
> 
> Also yea, it's pretty short; I'm not very happy with the length but it's all I could manage to write up. But it's only a first chapter! so hopefully as more chapters are made it'll get longer and Ea can cause havoc as a little biter. Anyway; if there's anything you want to see Ea do to Ebony, or want to see happen in general, feel free to drop a comment and I'll give it some though. 
> 
> ... yes that also means considering adopting other bitties. (I have 2 others planned for future chapters but that's as far as I've planned.)


End file.
